A Cure for Pride and Affectation
by spacedmuch
Summary: One ship, no escape. What will happen to our plucky heroine and her favourite nemesis when the cabin fever finally sets in? A banter filled, occasionally angsty, post "And Straight on til' Morning" WIP. Rated M for language and sexual references. Warnings: If you're not a fan of descriptive vomit then maybe skip Chapter One...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: And Straight on Til' Morning**

"It just _had_ to be a boat," Emma moaned, her knuckles white as sweaty palms clung desperately to the railing.

"The fresh air will help Em," Snow said confidently as she patted her on the back. "Of _course_ it will," the Sheriff muttered contemptuously under her breath. Her mother was only trying to help, she knew this. However, her incessantly chipper attitude was beginning to grate on the blonde. Particularly as Emma felt that her current situation deserved as spot alongside her top ten, no, top _five_ hangovers of all time.

Chancing a peek over the side, she moaned as the ship took another dip into the oncoming swell, taking her centre of balance along with it. The lump that had embedded itself in her throat decided to push its way up, followed by a mournful "Nooooooooooo." The Sheriff swallowed desperately as the saliva began pooling in her mouth once again. She leant out over the railing as the retching resumed; a vain attempt to save her clothing from any more unnecessary…decoration.

That burger at Granny's she had decided to wolf down this morning, before everything turned to shit (again), had not been the best idea. If she could go back and stop herself, she would. Not to mention, her mother had been right – she _really_ needed to learn to chew her food. The long, stringy piece of lettuce dangling from her sleeve looked like it had been swallowed whole.

The image of her usual, large, dripping cheeseburger gave her gag reflex some additional motivation; the bile this time spurting unceremoniously out of her nose. She coughed and spluttered, trying in vain to gain a breath not tinged with the smell of her own vomit. Everything burned as she gasped away. The sound was horrific. It was like a cat choking on a particularly large hair ball; and that _clicking. _What _was_ that?

Wait.

_No. _

_No. _

_No, no, no, no, no. _

"Don't," she rasped at the rapidly moving blur to her right, "Regi – "

_Too late. _

The brunette came to an abrupt halt as her chest connected with the railing. The hand clamped firmly over her mouth was doing little to stop the oncoming lunch migration, and even less about the headwind blowing in Emma's direction.

The arm the Sheriff held up did a piss poor job as a shield really. Emma felt the splat on the side of her face regardless. She also felt her mother jump clear of the spray. _Snow White my ass._ Her stomach then appeared to have a moment of indecision in the midst of the shock. It didn't know whether to stop and be thankful that her Majesty decided on an easily digestible diet, or to simply throw up in sympathy.

It chose the latter in the end.

* * *

Hook laughed hysterically, slapping his remaining hand on his thigh as Emma shakily wiped her face with the back of her hand, scowling at Regina in the process. Both women were now seated on the deck, a bucket in between their respective legs.

Regina moaned and dipped her head forward, "I thought you said that concoction would work," she snarled into the rim of the bucket, pointing firmly at Rumpel. The older man simply shrugged, "it takes time Dearie," a faint look of disgust crossed his face before continuing. "You're also required to keep it _down_." The brunette could do little more than moan as her head dipped further into the bucket.

As Regina continued to mutter in the general direction of her former mentor, Emma flicked her puke covered hand, sending flecks towards Hook who was still doubled over with laughter. "If you don't shut it, I'm going to come over there and shut it for you," she snapped. The pirate deftly dodged the projectiles. "Princess, it'll be a miracle if you can drag your ass off my deck, let alone catch me on my own ship," he laughed as he strolled over to her, leaning down and picking something out of her hair.

The sheriff swung out with her fist, missing by a mile. Killian stepped just out of reach before dangling a piece of regurgitated mystery meat in front of her face. Emma watched, entranced by the swinging morsel before feeling the colour drain out of her face once more. Snapping her eyes shut, she leant back, breathing deeply, determined not to lose the tonic Rumpel had provided her and Regina with earlier. "You look a little ill there love," Hook laughed, before slapping her on the shoulder.

"Hook! That's enough!" Snow's voice sounded out as she surfaced from below deck.

"Oh how nice of you to show up _dear_," Regina drawled. Emma didn't need to see her face to know the sneer that would be plastered all over it.

"Oh can it Regina," Snow snapped back, and Emma couldn't help the unladylike snort that escaped her nasal passages. She could feel the glare being directed her way, and simply smirked. "Here, _your Majesty_," Snow spoke with undisguised disdain as she handed the older woman a cool cloth. Emma watched out of the corner of her eye, catching a flicker of conflict, before the Queen corrected herself and snatched the scrap of fabric out of Snow's hand. "_Thank you," _she all but spat in response. "You're _welcome_," was the equally clipped retort.

Charming watched quietly from the side-lines as his wife tended to her Step-mother and their adult daughter. They had been at sea for only a few short hours and already temperaments were running high. If you had ever suggested that his family would be living in close quarters with Regina, Rumpel and Hook he would have laughed in your face and proclaimed that every underworld, hell and purgatory would need to freeze over before they would ever share a common cause. Fate had one twisted sense of humour, and he hoped like hell she knew what she was doing. At this rate, they'd be lucky to get through the next 24 hours without blood.

* * *

"What!?" Regina and Emma screamed in unison.

"This is ridiculous!" the brunette proclaimed, staring incredulously at the Captain.

"You can't be serious!?" Emma followed up, leaping out of her chair and dropping the strand of hair she was trying to clear of Regina's puke… or maybe her own. Honestly, Snow had long hair once. You would _think_ she would have thought to tie her own daughter's hair back…

The group of unlikely Saviours had retired to the cramped mess for dinner. By the time that Emma and Regina had managed to regain their constitutions, the sun was already setting in Neverland. According to Hook, the bean had dropped them quite a way out from the Island haven of Peter Pan, so they were looking at least another two full days of travel. What had been a fairly sombre dinner party quickly exploded when Rumpel thought to query exactly how many rooms the Captain had available with a knowing grin.

"Well, by my estimation, I'm the Captain, so I get my quarters. No one wants to share with old Rumpel," he grinned at his nemesis, the mocking in his tone unmistakeable, "he'll be in First Mates', even if I'd prefer to tie him to the mast… so that leaves the four of you. Quartermaster's has a double, so it's only fair that we give it to our esteemed King and Queen," he accentuated by looking across at Snow and Charming, "so that leaves the crew's quarters, and you two. Unless," he leaned into the table, a shit eating grin plastering his face, meant entirely for Emma, "of course…"

The blonde looked back in disgust, throwing her middle finger up, "in your dreams asshole."

"Oh but Miss Swan, _surely_ he's your type?" Regina jumped in, relishing the opportunity to have a dig at the Sheriff, "unshaven dead beats seem to have you practically begging to be – "  
"If I remember rightfully, _your Majesty_," Emma began, cutting her off, and pointing her knife at her for good measure, "they served you perfectly well in the past also. It's been a while hasn't it?" She poked the knife back and forth crudely, "Maybe a good fu –"

"ENOUGH!" Snow roared, slamming her fork down on the table to accentuate her point. "Regina, I'm not about to leave you alone to have you disappear in the middle of the night – "

"Mom – " Emma rumbled warningly, seeing Regina tense at the interruption and the accusatory tone that accompanied Snow's outburst. She watched the Mayor's eyes narrow, a dangerous glint flashing across her features.

_They just can't fucking help themselves…_

To be honest, she was surprised that the flash of forgiveness and camaraderie from this afternoon had lasted as long as it had. Without Henry as a witness, (and the guilt that seemed to accompany those big, watery, pleading blue eyes) the need for polite, amicable behaviour flew out the window fairly rapidly.

Not to mention, while Emma and Regina having a mild bitch was one thing, _Snow_ and Regina was a recipe for Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined. Once they started, there seemed to very little that could stand in their way.

As to be expected, both women ignored Emma's warning tone, fiery gazes locking across the dinner table instead.

_This isn't going to be pretty…_

"Oh _Snow_, who died and made you Queen? Oh, _that's _right" the Mayor sneered. Emma watched her mother struggle not to rise to the bait over her parents.

"You've got two options Regina; you share with Emma, or you share with _me_. Or if you'd like," she smiled then, the glint of victory far too evident on her face, "you can always sleep with Rumpel? Like mother like daughter?"

"And pass up the opportunity to smother you in your sleep dear?" the brunette smirked wickedly, her arms crossed and head cocked to the side, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Wouldn't that be a little too up close and personal for you? I thought your family preferred poison and venomous snakes" the short haired brunette shot back, she tapped her cheek thoughtfully then, "Oh, wait, unless it's one of your own, right?"

Emma watched as Regina visibly paled.

"Well we all know yours prefers candles and manipulation!" Regina snarled then, her hands fisted on the table, halfway out of her chair. Snow was quick to follow the act, the women almost nose to nose. Emma visibly flinched at the words; she could see the tremor in the former teacher's hand, the slight well of tears at the reopening of fresh wounds. The Mayor's demeanour perfectly mirrored her former stepdaughter's. Both women were breathing heavily. The air was electric with tension as all eyes were glued to the Black and White Queen.

"Regina!" Emma barked, slamming the knife point down into the table between them, before Charming had a chance to intervene. The elder brunette snapped her glare onto the Saviour before pushing back from the table, the force knocking her chair over and forcing the edge of the timber slab balancing their dinner to knock into both Snow and the Sheriff.

"I've lost my appetite," she snapped, before stalking off towards the crew's quarters and slamming the hatch behind her.

"Well, I see she's made a decision," Rumpel chuckled before spearing a piece of conjured beef with his fork, his face a picture of glee.

Emma threw her hands in the air, rolled her eyes towards the heavens and groaned.

"Why me?"

* * *

**Let me know if you like and want me to carry on. The aim of the game on this one is a nice balance of humour and angst between our two favourite ladies and likely between the other occupants of the Jolly Rodger. I know this chapter is bit more angst filled but I hope to improve on that as time goes on (it turns out comedy is harder to write than I realised!). **

**It's been a while since I've thrown anything together - so any inconsistencies in character, or if anything feels a bit off when you're reading it; please let me know, constructive criticism is much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Well hell, what can I say? The response to the first chapter was nothing short of overwhelming! Thank you all so much for all the follows, favourites and the reviews that were thrown in for good measure. My inbox was overflowing. To the reviewer "fledge" – this chapter is for you. Thank you for raising an interesting point which I had glossed over. It gave me some good material and I hope the response is satisfactory! To the rest of you – I have no idea how to respond to reviews on here, if anyone has instructions, please PM me! Well, enough blithering from me…

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cabin Fever**

"Regina! Come on!" Emma moaned pathetically at the firmly closed door as she bashed her fists against it for the umpteenth time. She had been standing outside for the better part of twenty minutes, attempting everything from yelling to outright begging to gain entry. It was late and she was tired from finally yanking Snow down off the moral high ground and subduing the tears that had followed the argument in the mess hall. She rubbed her arms, shivering slightly. A ship on open waters wasn't exactly the warmest spot after the sun went down. She could hear the wind howling above deck and sighed, knocking her forehead against the still locked door.

Gritting her teeth, the Sherriff balled her fists and slammed them against the wood simultaneously. "Regina! Just open the damned door! I know you're not asleep!"

Silence.

"Regina! If you don't open this door I'm going to kick the fucking thing down!" she roared.

Silence.

She heard footsteps behind her and swung around, spotting her father making his way gingerly towards her. She held up a hand before he could speak and pointed him firmly back in the opposite direction. He looked at her helplessly as she gestured with her finger again, sending him back on his way. There was absolutely no way she was sharing a room with her parents. They had been living in close quarters at Mary Margaret's old apartment, but sleeping on top of each other in a tiny ass cabin was just a step too far. She felt childish enough being around them, and frankly, she wanted her own god damn bed, not a hard floor.

As she heard the latch click to the Quartermaster's cabin once more, she flung back her heel, booting the door before throwing up her hands in resignation and sliding down to the floor. She groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"The least you could do is give me a damn blanket…" she grizzled.

"WHA!? – " she yelped as the door gave way unexpectedly, her back losing purchase as she fell backwards into the crew quarters, her head cracking on the hard wood beneath her.

"What was that dear?" Regina supplied casually, standing over the blonde, a smug smirk gracing her surprisingly plain features. It was the first time Emma had ever seen her sans make-up. The former Queen looked surprisingly drawn without her war paint; however, her eyes remained their usual dark, intimidating mocha. With her hand on her hip and arch of her brow, Regina simply screamed predator; and in her prone state, the Sherriff couldn't help but feel like prey. She was definitely losing the battle tonight.

"Unnggh" Emma groaned and she rubbed the back of her head gingerly. _That's going to leave a mark._

"Oh, you really should be more careful Miss Swan. You wouldn't want to lose the only brain cells you have left. They appear to be in short supply," she snarked before spinning on her bare feet and stalking back across to the other side of the cabin, effectively shrouding her in the dim light.

"Oh and close the door behind you, there's a bit of a chill this evening," she called out imperiously.

Emma felt her lip curl into a snarl, but she bit back the retort forming on her lips as she wriggled further back into the room, still on her back, kicking the door closed in the process.

Sitting up slowly, she assessed the damage to her head before rising to her feet, rage simmering beneath the surface. The glare on her face was lost on the Queen who, for all intents and purposes, might as well have been on another continent. If they had to share a room, this one was certainly ideal. Equipped to house a fairly large crew, the cabin was decked out with rows of cots lining each wall. It looked like a hostel dorm room.

Emma surveyed the cots before selecting the one closest to the door. She even went so far as to select the one on the opposite side to the brunette. It was childish, she knew this, but something about that woman brought out the worst in her. Not to mention, Regina had clearly made the unspoken decision that they were to remain as far away from each other as humanly possible.

The Sherriff stripped off down to her underwear and usual white tank, before flopping down on her new bed and crawling under the thin blanket. She squinted and peered across at her roommate, who was huddled underneath a multitude of blankets, her back firmly facing the door. It was clear the conversation was over for the evening.

_Fine,_ Emma thought to herself; better for all of them. She would probably knock the former Queen's block off if she said another word anyway. Punching her pillow, she rolled to face away from Regina as well, and ignoring the tense silence, let herself drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Ugh" Emma moaned as she hung her head in hands, her legs swung out over the side of her bed. The wind had decided to pick up in the middle of the night, and though she got through the first few hours okay, the rising headache and general tossing of the boat was getting to her now. Whatever was in Rumpel's magic potion wasn't enough to offset whatever this was.

Her vocal complaints were beginning to get to her room-mate. Before she knew it, a waspish voice rung out across the canyon of silence the former Queen had created last night.  
"Oh for the love of god Miss Swan," she snapped, "be quiet!"

Emma felt the irritation flare in her abdomen. It was comforting in its familiarity, and without thinking, she whipped her head up, preparing to tear strips off the brunette. _That wasn't the best idea genius_. The sheriff felt the colour drain out of her face at the sudden movement. Lurching to her feet, she clamped her hand over her mouth and scrambled towards the basin in the cabin; the _only_ basin. And it wasn't currently on _her_ side of the room.

Regina could be pretty quick when she needed to be, Emma noted, as found herself clotheslined by a surprisingly muscular arm. The next thing she knew, there was a flash in front of her eyes and she was stumbling backwards a couple of steps.

"Wh...what the – " Emma stuttered out, shaking her head and blinking rapidly to clear her eyes. The brunette was standing in front of her, hands on her hips, in the flimsiest underwear Emma had ever seen. Between the weird voodoo and the practically naked Mayor, the Sheriff hadn't had time to realise she was feeling a lot better; or that her eyes were focussed on surprisingly perky tits for a sixty something year old. That was until a hand flew out of nowhere and smacked her under the chin.

"OW!" she rubbed her chin, her eyes blinking back the tears that had formed. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

Regina simply raised her eyebrow in response. The action would have been more effective and intimidating if Emma couldn't spot the proud knowing smirk lingering ever so lightly around the edges of her mouth. _You're slipping your Majesty_ she thought to herself and rolled her eyes in response to the attempted glare.

"Hey," she stopped suddenly, looking down and touching her stomach, and then back up, raising her hand to her head, "what did you do?"

The Queen simply waved her hand, as if to wave off Emma's comment, "just a slight adjustment on your inner ear dear." Emma caught the sight of what appeared to be an almost genuine smile before the brunette schooled her features back into place again. _You're __**really **__slipping your Majesty._

She looked at the Queen, dumbstruck, and then a thought occurred to her. "Well why the_ fuck_ didn't you do this this afternoon!?" She cried, and then looked on accusingly. "Did you puke on me on purpose!? Not to mention that shit from Rumpel tasted like a dog's ass!"

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously. _Oops._

"Why you ungrateful, foul-mouthed little peasant!"

"Peasant!? Did you _really _just call me a peasant!?"

Regina eyed her up and down then, "well dear, if the shoe fits hmm?"

"You really are the most proud, arrogant, egotistical person I've ever met. You know that right?"

"Why thank you dear, I'm glad to see you've made use of a thesaurus once or twice. You may be able to escape the curse of your breeding just yet."

"You're unbelievable!"

"Incorrigible maybe, but unbelievable? Never. You better believe that I could take your head off with a simple click of my fingers if I wished. In fact, it may be an improvement…" she titled her head thoughtfully.

"Regina…" Emma groaned.

What happened next was what floored Emma the most. It was a laugh. Not a maniacal cackle, not a sarcastic chuckle, but a genuine, tinkling laugh. The situation was ridiculous. It _must_ be the lack of sleep finally getting to them. Anyone who walked in now would assume they had both lost it. The Evil Queen and the Saviour, standing about laughing in their underwear like they were having some sort of twisted little slumber party. _Orrrrrr... _Emma thought to herself; Christ she really _had_ hit her head hard.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Emma said as the laughter died down.

Regina stared at the Saviour then, her eyes boring into the blondes. The Sheriff stopped herself from taking a step back.

"The inner ear is very delicate, it requires a more gentle touch that Rumpel doesn't possess, and earlier I…"

"It's alright, I get it," Emma said quietly, the weight of their situation suddenly clouding the room, "well I guess we should…" Neither made a move just yet. It was awkward. That, Emma could readily admit. They didn't trust each other; of that she was certain. However, something in their relationship had changed today, for the better she hoped. Regina looked at her with unwavering ambivalence, but something underneath showed that, despite her words, she held a level of respect for the Sheriff that she hadn't had before. Saving her from the wraith was something that could be passed off as a knee jerk reaction. Actively, and knowingly coming back to help her yesterday when she could have just grabbed Henry and ran, well, that was something new.

_Henry. _

The Queen could feel her face beginning to crumble at the thought of her son, and she sure as hell wasn't about to show any more weakness in front of Snow White's infuriating offspring. Spinning on her heels, she broke the moment abruptly and returned to her cot, sliding under the covers. She didn't turn away from the blonde this time, instead opting to stare at the ceiling.

Emma returned to her own bed, her position mirroring that of the Queen's. As the silence returned (albeit more comfortable than before), Emma threw a bit of caution in the wind.

"We've got this…right?" she whispered quietly.

"Despite your inadequate grasp of that magic of yours, yes dear, I believe we do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Thank you all again for the kind reviews and the increasing number of follows. It's nice to know that people are enjoying it! It's certainly given me the writing bug again! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Taking the Plunge**

The next morning it dawned on Emma as to why Regina had been prancing about in her knickers the night before. As she plucked her sodden coat up off the floor, she crinkled her nose at the general state of it, not to mention the smell. They hadn't exactly stopped to pack a bag before leaping onto the 'Jolly Roger' the previous day. Now that she thought about it, a bit of preparation might have been in order before launching a rescue mission to another land.

"Shit," Emma muttered as she dropped the coat to the bed and held her jeans aloft. They weren't faring much better she noted, as she turned them round and held them up to the sliver of light that was pouring through the port hole. She didn't fancy an entire day of prancing about in her boy shorts and a flimsy tank top. She could already picture the lascivious grin on Hook's face. Unfortunately, it didn't appear as if she would have much of an option – her clothes were going to have to be washed. _Speaking of washing - _the blonde raised an arm and took a tentative sniff. "Ugh," she screwed her face up and poked out her tongue in disgust. Bathing was definitely the first order of business. But how on earth does one bathe on board a ship? Maybe Hook had some showers installed while he was parked up in Storybrooke? _You can't blame a girl for dreaming. _

She took a stroll over to Regina's side of the room, the former Queen having been up long before Emma herself. She eyed the basin, still filled with water and a cloth on the side. She was pondering the logistics of how she could wash her still sticky hair, when the door opened suddenly behind her. The Sheriff jumped a good foot or so in the air, a knee-jerk reaction to being busted on Regina's self-nominated half of the room. Clasping her hand to her chest, she spun around only to be hit unceremoniously in the face with a towel. Catching it before it fell, she looked up, dumbstruck, at her attacker. The former Queen had her own towel draped over her shoulder and her hair pulled back into a half pony tail. Emma had never seen her wear it that way. It gave the Mayor what Emma could only describe as an almost _girlish_ quality. It appeared to strip away the years and give the elder woman an air of innocence.

Regina rolled her eyes at the slack jawed yokel in front of her and placed a hand on her hip.  
"Come along Miss Swan, we don't have all day," she ordered, before turning and heading in the direction of the stairs.

Emma stared after her retreating form, a puzzled look crossing her features. She looked at the towel, and then in the direction the brunette had gone. As the cogs slowly began turning, things began to fall into place.

* * *

Emma's eyes flew skyward as her son's other mother began stripping off her clothing with little regard for who might be watching. Well, to be fair, Emma was the only other person present on the deck at that moment; the other's having taken a dip earlier. The four of them were no doubt cozied up down stairs, having a magical, Rumpel prepared breakfast and laughing about the fact that the Saviour and the Evil Queen were not only forced to share a room, they now had to bathe together. Frankly, she wished for nothing more than to be down there with them so this nightmare would be over.

Group bathing was concept she had struggled with during her trip to the Enchanted Forest. Aurora and Mulan had taunted her for days about it. It wasn't that she was a prude as such; she just felt that washing was a very personal part of one's daily routine and didn't need to be shared with one's travelling companions. Snow had been sympathetic to her cause and did her best to find spots where a bit of privacy could be gained. Apparently she had also thought ahead this morning, meaning to give Emma a chance to bathe alone. Unfortunately, a pending change in the wind meant they had to pull anchor sooner than expected if they wanted to make any progress without magic today. How anyone knew a change of wind was coming was beyond Emma frankly. Hook's insistence at doing things "the proper way" suddenly became a highly annoying character trait, as opposed to a welcome rest from the constant need for magic that had somehow taken over her life.

Regina, being Regina, refused flat out to share the same body of water with Snow, Charming and Rumpel and so now, here she was, half clothed, on the deck of the Jolly Roger, with a soon to be naked Regina Mills. That ridiculousness of that sentence alone was enough to make her head spin. What the _hell_ had happened to her life?

"I never would have picked you as the shy type," Regina drawled teasingly, drawing Emma out of her reverie. "In fact Miss Swan, I recall being greeted at the door and treated to an eye full of your less than stellar undergarment choices once upon a time."

Emma's eyes shot down from the cloud she had been focussing on, a retort on the tip of her tongue. Unfortunately, it found itself lost on its way to her mouth when her eyes landed on the now towel clad former Mayor. The Sheriff stared, as Regina knotted her towel in the crevice between her breasts; securing it for what Emma could only assume was a climb on to the railing. The brunette looked up and caught her staring, and Emma looked away, praying for the image of her favourite nemesis standing hand on hip, pelvis cocked to the side and wearing a distinctly superior smirk to simply fade away. Unfortunately, luck never was on her side, and she couldn't help the blush that slowly began to rise up her chest, blooming on her cheeks. There was no way to hide it, as evidenced by the laughter that suddenly greeted her ears.

Emma hated this Enchanted Forest mentality that everyone, but her, seemed to share. It was like every time these fairy-tale characters stepped out of Storybrooke, they lost all sense of Earth-based propriety and starting knifing each other and prancing around naked at the first sign of opportunity. Why couldn't they all just calm the fuck down and act normal? She began to fidget with the edge of the towel she had wrapped around her lower half, her eyes drawn to everything _except_ for the woman standing only a few feet away. Would she just get in the damn water already? The blonde was _positive_ the former Queen was drawing this out, simply to torture her.

"I refuse to share a room with somebody who smells like a latrine dear," Regina remarked, "but to appease your apparently new found _virginal_ leanings; I'll stay on this side of the ship," the Mayor offered. "Just don't drown, I wouldn't want the two idiots holding me accountable for your sudden, albeit welcome, demise," she added. Emma sighed and raised her eyes, just in time to watch Regina scale the railing like a born sailor and stretch her arms above her head in a catlike stretch. The Sheriff was admittedly captivated as the Mayor's arm lowered, and with a flick, she dropped her towel, revealing a perfectly sculpted ass. Looking over her shoulder, the brunette offered what Emma could only describe an almost flirtatious smirk before executing a perfect dive over the edge.

_I'm losing my god damned mind. _Emma thought, shaking her head. Moving to the other side of the ship, she looked out over the edge. The Saviour wasn't the biggest fan of heights, nor was she a master swimmer. Sure, she could swim casual laps in a pool, and had been snorkelling once, but drowning in the open sea wasn't beyond the realm of possibility if she was truly honest with herself. All in all, this was the worst idea in regards to bathing that anyone in her life had ever suggested. Looking around, she searched for a way to climb down and groaned when she spotted the make-shift rope ladder. Of _course_ it would be on the same side that a _very _naked Evil Queen was currently taking her morning bath. It would be too much to ask that life would give her god damn break for once.

_Fuck it. _

There was no way she was going over there, tail between her legs, and admitting to Regina-fucking-Mills of all people, that she was chicken. Taking a deep breath, she looked around to ensure no one was about to make a sudden appearance on deck. Satisfied, she rapidly stripped of her clothing and climbed up onto the railing. Well…_attempted_ to climb up onto the railing. As she lost her footing and saw the water rushing quickly towards her, she cursed every god, in every land there was, before hitting the water with a resounding slap. She felt the air rush out of her lungs from the combination of ice cold water and a decidedly messy entry. Water flew up her nose and into her mouth, and she surfaced, coughing and spluttering and splashing about like a toddler who accidently jumped in the deep end of the pool.

"Do I need to get you some water wings?" a voice behind her called out. Apparently her less than graceful entry had caught the attention of her bathing companion. She flung her middle finger up at the Mayor briefly, snapping out a sharp, "very funny Madam Mayor," before turning her attention to her now burning corneas. Rubbing the salt water from one's eyes, whilst trying to keep yourself afloat with a single hand, is not an easy task when you can't touch the sea floor. The Sheriff found herself sucking in another mouthful of seawater.

"Honestly," a voice sighed next to her ear, as a soft hand grasped her under her upper arm, "you're like a child." At that moment, Emma wished a whirlpool would open up and suck her in. She felt the blow to her pride and could already picture the various quips that would be thrown her way over the next few days. She would never live this one down if the former Queen had anything to do with it. She blinked rapidly, clearing the remainder of the salt water away and resisted the urge to shove Regina away from her.

As she looked at her companion, she felt a similar sense of awkwardness settle across her chest as had the previous night. This shift in their relationship, the _helping_ as opposed to the various attempts at outwitting, sabotaging and outright murdering each other was weird. The last time they had attempted this, it blew up in their faces; although last time, all the power had been in the Sheriff's hands. As the keeper of Henry, she held all the cards. This time round, neither of the women would benefit if they couldn't find a way to work together. It appeared to be the first time that they were on completely even ground with each other, and frankly, how do you communicate when the only way you ever had before was purely adversarial? Neither of them were touchy feely, and history wasn't going to be wiped away by 'hugging it out' in their case.

_Baby steps. _

That was all Emma kept repeating to herself as she nodded to Regina. "Thanks," she blurted for the second time in the past 24 hours. Regina looked a little aghast, obviously expecting a snappy comeback which was more their usual style. She looked slightly unbalanced by the situation, so simply nodded, before tugging gently on Emma's arm. "Come along dear, it's time we were finishing up anyway," she noted as she began swimming towards the helm and the other side of the ship, pulling Emma along with her.

The Mayor held onto the Sheriff's arm for longer than was entirely necessary. She pulled back quickly when, Emma could only assume, the realisation struck her that the Sheriff was perfectly capable of managing the swim on her own, despite earlier evidence to the contrary. The two women slipped into a comfortable silence as, side by side, they made their way around the expanse of the ship.

As they reached the rope ladder leading up and onto the deck, the need for a return to the familiar overtook the brunette, to the relief of her blonde companion. "You first dear, I wouldn't want to waste my time climbing all the way up, only to have jump back in to save you again," she proclaimed smugly, and despite the slight against her character, Emma felt herself grin in amusement. "Well, your Highness, it's about time you started repaying some of the favours you owe," she shot back. As she gripped the first wrung on the ladder, she looked back over her shoulder. "Now turn around Madam Mayor, I wouldn't want to over excite the elderly," she smirked, racing up and out of reach.

She heard the Mayor sputter below her before a roar escaped the brunette's lips.

"MISS SWAN!" she bellowed, her tone laced with pure indignation and disbelief. Emma chuckled to herself as she strolled to the other side of the deck, plucking her towel up off the ground, a smile of victory planted firmly on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **To my dearest readers - thank you all so much for the increasing number of follows! It warms my little heart that people are actually enjoying my pet project.

I know that most of you have been enjoying the humour in this, which I get quite a kick out of as I enjoy writing it. Unfortunately I have had to stray into the more dramatic for this chapter, just as a means to drive my plot forward. I've tried to keep the comedy factor intact for a fair portion however. The next chapter will require a bit more as well, but please give me a heads up if you think it's getting too dark as that's not really my aim here.

Here's the next chapter:

* * *

**Chapter Four: What Not to Wear**

Claiming victory was a little premature, and Emma could have kicked herself for not thinking ahead. What had seemed like a genius quip about the Mayor's age had gone down like a lead balloon, as she should have expected. Regardless of their new found alliance, Regina Mills was still a proud, vindictive woman, and the blonde had forgotten one very important aspect of her morning ritual – clothing. Yesterday's wardrobe selection was currently soaking in a bucket outside their quarters, and, unless she planned on stringing it up to the mast and waiting around for it to dry, she needed something to wear.

Regina stood on her side of their quarters, facing the blonde with her arms crossed. Not yet ready to put Mayor Mills back in the closet, she was clad in a familiar red blouse, her hair and make-up reminiscent of the woman who had ruled over Storybrooke for 28 years in a manner that would make Hitler jealous. Her only concession to their current situation was her choice to opt for a fitted pair of black pants, which rivalled the tautness of the Sheriff's own choice in legwear; and a pair of non-heeled, commando style boots. Also black, of course. In fact, Emma thought, as she eyed up the footwear, she wouldn't mind a pair of those babies. Unfortunately, she had a snow ball's chance in hell of getting what she wanted _now._

Eyeing her bed, she considered fashioning a toga out of the slightly off-white sheets. She'd done it once before, at a party. Surely it wouldn't be too difficult to replicate, even if she was half a bottle of whisky behind the level of intoxication last time she made the attempt. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't entirely sure just how much skin she managed to cover last time –

The train of thought was rudely interrupted by a gust of wind that swept across the deck, and somehow managed to make its way down to the lower compartments of the ship and tickle at the exposed skin of Emma's neck and chest. The Sheriff felt her two best girls stand to attention, and sighed, realising a scrap of linen was not going to stave off the chill of Hook's uncannily predicted wind change. There was shit to do, and she wasn't going to be particularly productive if she was freezing her ass off all god damned day. The Sheriff sighed once more, advancing a step towards the former Queen, schooling her features into an apologetic grimace.

"Regina, I'm sorry! Come on, I can't run around in a towel all day, I'll freeze to death," Emma moaned.

"One can only hope," the Mayor snapped back, her arms still crossed firmly across her chest, a scowl on her face.

"Look, I promise to never, _ever_, use your age as material again. Can't we just forget it? Just this once?" she pleaded.

"Forget it!?" The brunette cried incredulously, "when have you _ever_ known me to just _forget it_ Miss Swan. Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?"

"Good point…" the blonde muttered, pondering the fact that almost thirty years of tormenting Snow White still hadn't managed to thaw relations between the two Queen's all that much. Yes, in Regina's defence, attempted homicide would appear to have been tabled for the time being, but who knew how long that would last?

Emma watched the other woman's eyes flash dangerously.

"What?" she replied petulantly, pissed that she was about to punished further for agreeing with Captain Obvious over there. "You're the one who said it!"

The Sheriff knew she wasn't helping her cause; but, as always, the Mayor truly brought out the worst in her. She couldn't help her eyes making their way skyward in an exaggerated roll as the Mayor advanced another step, her arms uncrossing and dropping to her sides, knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists in anger and frustration.

"Oh calm down your Majesty and just be reasonable, for once in your life."

Now that _really _did it. Regina's fists unfurled and the edges of her lips slowly curled up in a wicked grin.

Emma felt her spidey-senses tingling in warning.

_Uh oh._

"You want me to be _reasonable? _Well, if you insist, _Emma_," she snarled before waving her hand in the direction of the unsuspecting Sheriff.

It was an odd feeling, not entirely unpleasant the Sheriff noted, as she was encased in the purple smoke she had seen accompany Regina's magic many times.

She sighed with relief as it cleared.

"Thank you," she breathed out, her momentary panic alleviated in the realisation she hadn't been turned into a cockroach, or worse.

"Oh, don't thank me yet dear," the Mayor smirked.

Looking down, Emma groaned. "Oh you have _got _to be kidding me! Regina, come on, this isn't funny!"

She held out her arms, staring with disgust at the ruffles encasing her wrists. It only got worse as she took in the rest of her outfit. She didn't need to look in a mirror to know that she looked horrendous. Full length sleeves, more bows and frills than should be legal in any world, fairy-tale or otherwise, and it was _pink. _Her and pink and had never been close friends. All in all, her clad looked like it had been dragged straight out of an eighties prom photo.  
"You look like the perfect Princess!" the former Queen clapped her hands together, gushing sarcastically. What she looked like, the Saviour thought to herself, was a bride straight out of 'My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding'.

"Regina!" Emma growled, closing the distance between them.

The Mayor ignored her, ducking to the left and brushing past the blonde. "Come along dear, your Mother wanted to have a meeting. We best not keep her royal holiness waiting," she added in a sickly sweet tone before swanning towards the door. As she reached it, she rested her hand gently on the frame and stopped, turning back towards the Sheriff.

"If you don't like it, you can always change it yourself," she said, her eyes focussed intently on green ones. There was weight behind those words that Emma was struggling to dissect.

"You know I can't," Emma moaned, staring at her hands helplessly.

"Well it's high time you learnt, don't you think?" the Mayor spoke, this time the meaning of her words striking home. It was delivered with a gentle directness, spoken with a sadness of one who knew the dangers associated with magic, and the pain it could bring.

As the words struck Emma, an all too familiar feeling of inadequacy came crashing down on top of her. She felt her shoulders sag under the weight of it. She was out of her depth in this situation and she knew it. They were about to take on an enemy that even Rumpelstiltskin himself was wary of, and yet the only way she had managed to survive previously was through pure dumb luck. Regina was right; she had magic, but no idea how to wield it. She had known about it for months, but she had ducked and dived away from looking to closely at herself and her new found gift. Now, she was going to need it more than ever, yet she had no way of using it consciously or strategically. She had no control over it unless Rumpel was coaching her in a specific task. How, in all the worlds, was she going to save Henry?

Out of nowhere, a flood of anger began bubbling up from her gut and spreading out through her limbs. She felt her back straighten, her jaw clench and her eyes flash dangerously. "Oh, and who's going to teach me hmmm?" she snapped, a waspish quality to her tone that was generally the territory of the snippy brunette, "the Dark One? Oh. No, _wait –_"she drawled, a snarl escaping her lips, "– how about the Evil Queen herself?" It was a low blow, the blonde knew it. Their little détente had come with its own set of unspoken rules. In Emma's mind, she had refrained from calling the woman Evil at all costs. If they were going to change their perception of each other, and work towards becoming a family, albeit a really fucked up one, that was the first thing that had to be wiped from the slate.

But, Regina had lit the fuse, and all of the emotions she had dammed up following Henry's kidnapping were threatening to explode all over the place. The brunette in question had pulled her arms across her chest protectively, but had yet to respond, her face neutral. Emma could feel all levels of reason slowly slipping out of her grasp as she plummeted into the depths of her anger. A part of her screamed to hold on, but as her hand reached out for the internal ledge, all she could see was the face of her former enemy in all of her judgemental glory. She wanted to take her out the knee caps and then go straight for the jugular. She wanted to _punish_ her. As the dam finally crumbled, there was only one other person in that room. That person had dug up the stupid trigger in the first place, that person was the reason they had been in that mine, that person was to account for a good fucking portion of the blame when it came to Henry's timely disappearance.

In reality, Regina was looking on with anything but judgement on her face. She watched in understanding as she observed the emotions playing over the Sheriff's face, until they finally settled on something surprisingly comforting to the Queen. Something she knew how to deal with. _Anger. _Pure, unadulterated rage. It burned across the blondes features, twisting the usually doe eyed, dopey faced Princess into a hideous, snarling beast.

The former Queen sighed internally, knowing what had to be done. She schooled her features and raised her eyebrow at the blonde, not allowing herself to get drawn into another one of their verbal sparring matches. Her lack of response only served to make the blonde angrier, as she suspected, and watched as the Sheriff gripped desperately at the sleeve of the dress and began tearing at it with her bare hands. "Get me out of this fucking thing!"

"No," the brunette replied calmly, as she strolled back towards the centre of the room, leaving just over a foot between them. She was close enough to see the heaving chest and pulsing arteries of the blonde, but not close enough to get clocked in the jaw, which looked to be the next item on the Sheriff's 'To Do' list.

"Regina!" the blonde howled, tearing one sleeve clear and then pulling at the corset, like all she needed was air. "Get it off!" she screamed.

"No dear, I think not," she replied simply, schooling her features in nonchalance as she he held up a hand to inspect her nails. She saw the flush rise up the other woman's chest before she snarled and lunged at the brunette. Regina calmly held up her hand and pressed her away with magic, the blonde sliding backwards a few feet. A guttural, incoherent scream erupted from somewhere deep inside the Sheriff as threw herself at the brunette again. Regina responded in the same, pushing her away even further this time.

It was pointless. Deep down inside, Emma knew this. However, she just kept throwing herself at Henry's other mother. For what exactly, she wasn't entirely sure any more. Footsteps thundered towards the closed door, and in the background, Emma heard Snow cry out her name. Regina flicked her arm casually behind her and the lock slipped into place, securing the two women alone in their quarters. If Regina was going to succeed in her little venture, she couldn't have any interruptions. She ignored the cries and banging from the other side and focussed her attention back on Emma. The Saviour's eyes were pure fire. She looked feral as scraps of material hung from the dress, a fleck of spittle gracing her lip as she struggled to find breath. She was close, but she wasn't there yet the Queen observed.

As the Sheriff wrestled and grasped with anger twisting through her, she found purchase and her voice once more. "I should have let that wraith take you all those months ago! You just couldn't let it go could you? Could you!?" she ranted, advancing again. "He would have come back to you if you'd just let him! But _no_, you just don't know when to fucking stop! And now look where we are! God damn it Regina if he dies, I swear to fucking god I will kill you this time!"

For once in her life, the Saviour actually looked lethal. She was on a precipice – Regina could see it. And she knew exactly how to tip her over the edge. It was the exact thing that had set her off on the first place. Taking a deep breath, the Mayor squared her shoulders as planted her feet. "Well, you can try dear, but you can't even dress yourself, let alone kill me," she titled her head in mock thoughtfulness then, "or save our son for that matter," she added flippantly, in a tone she knew would rile the other woman up.

If Emma was made of glass, you would have heard the tell-tale chink as she cracked. Regina had expected a scream, or a howl to accompany the outburst, but all that came was a wave of pure, dark, rage filled energy that flew directly and silently at her. It was overwhelming; and Regina had been underprepared. It was too late to correct her mistake; and as it struck her, she felt herself held in the air momentarily. That was until the percussion struck, and she found herself flying backwards, smashing the door from its hinges and ploughing straight into Snow and Charming. The remaining momentum carried her back into the opposing wall, and she hit it with a crack, crumbling to the floor. For once, she was thankful for the two idiots, they might have saved her life.

She watched through the splintered frame as the Saviour visibly sagged, sinking to her knees. A look of horror creeping over her face at the realisation of what she had done. She looked up at Regina, slumped against the wall, blood marring her usually perfect features. She wanted to turn away, but the brunette held her gaze knowingly. In that moment, Emma understood Regina more than she ever thought possible. As the power slowly trickled out of her, she recognized the feelings of excitement and adrenaline coursing through her veins. If it had been six years ago, and a time she would rather forget, she would already be chasing that ever elusive high once again. The darkness of the magic was intoxicating in a way she never thought possible. It was raw, uncontrolled power and it tasted like pure heaven.

She felt a trickle on her lip and reached her hand up. As she pulled it away she blanched at the blood gracing her fingertips.

_All magic comes with a price_.

It felt like the rug was being pulled out from underneath her. The last thing she saw were those knowing brown eyes as the darkness crept over her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Somehow I've managed to creep over 100 followers! So thank you to the 115 people who clicked that magic button.

Dear approximately 99 or so of you,

You are bloody shite at reviewing. However, being that I'm equally shite at it, I am going to run on the assumption that every single one of you lazy ass, smartphone abusing, possibly alcoholic fanfiction addicts are still reading.

Because I usually am.

Here is Chapter Five.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Everybody Loves an Honest Alcoholic**

Snow was the first to pick her body up off the ground. Regina watched as she flew towards Emma, landing firmly on her knees beside her. Tears dripped down the simpering brunette's cheeks as she stroked the blonde's hair back from her face, pawing at her desperately. The display was disgusting and completely disproportionate. The Saviour would be fine. After what Regina just experienced, she would be more than fine. In fact, they all would, if she could find a way to train the woman in a day and a half. She laughed sardonically at the thought of Snow's face when she suggested this, wincing as the pain shot through her ribs and she readjusted herself slightly.

Footsteps thundered on the deck over-head before clambering down the stairwell and flying around into the mess. Hook stopped suddenly at the entranceway, his jaw dropping as he took in his surroundings. The long table and its accompanying chairs were overturned and splinters of wood were scattered around like confetti in the low ceiling common room. Regina grimaced as she followed his eyes – she must have hit that bench at force without realising.

"What the fuck happened here!?" he cried out. His eyes danced to the Saviour and her mother before swinging round and assessing Regina. He knelt down next to her and clapped her on the shoulder. "Woah, now you ladies sure know how to have a cat fight!" The former Queen scowled in response, slapping his hand off her shoulder and making an attempt to stand, "did you _really_ just call a disagreement between two female comrades a **cat fight**?" she spat, before slumping back down against the wall in defeat.

"Oh put your claws away love," he smirked, before holding out his arm in a faux-gentlemanlike gesture. A part of her wanted to smack that smug smile off his face, but she opted for a sarcastic eye roll before taking the proffered assistance and gently rising to her feet. She was in pain, real physical pain, she thought as she exhaled gently and leant back against the wall that had ultimately stopped her backwards acrobatics. She watched as Charming made his way over to his whimpering wife before flashing daggers in her direction, completely unaware of who had caused all of the damage, and apparently oblivious to the fact that Regina herself looked like she'd just gone ten rounds with a Bengali Tiger.

The familiar tap of a cane reached her ears, and she leant against Hook as she attempted to straighten her posture. Any concession of pride was better than letting Rumpel see her weakness. As the imp entered the room, a smile slowly crawled its way onto his face. She could see a glimmer of his former self starting to reach through the longer they spent away from Storybrooke.

"And so the student becomes the teacher," he said calmly, almost to himself as he took in the scene before him. He rounded on Regina then and looked her over with distaste. "Your methods could use some work though dearie," he noted as he waved a hand in her general direction, healing her instantly. She growled then, "I had that under control Rumpel." He smirked in response, "oh of course my Queen, just like you have this in hand apparently" we gestured towards the destruction around him. "I – " she started, but was cut off abruptly by Hook.

"What th – Crocodile! You're supposed to be watching the helm!" he cried out, a flash of panic on his face as he dropped Regina's arm unceremoniously.

The imp simply shrugged his shoulders, before holding his hand up and wiggling his fingers in a theatrical magical gesture. "It's all under control Cap'n," he spoke in a perfect imitation of Smee before snapping off a mock salute and giggling sadistically.

The Pirate looked outraged, "Magic!?" he cried incredulously, "turn it off right now! I won't have bloody magic steering my ship!"

Rumpel raised his eyebrow, appearing to scrutinise the Pirate. "Well," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "if you insist," before snapping his fingers.

The whole ship lurched, sending both Regina and Hook flying. She managed to reach out with her magic fast enough this time to prevent herself any further injuries. The Captain also proved to be quite agile, sliding and gaining purchase on a loose rope. He then used it to swing himself towards the door and went bounding towards the stairs, curses floating behind him as he went.

Rumpel clapped his hands together and laughed, ignoring the death stares coming his way from the Charming clan and his former protégé. "If you want my opinion," he spoke then, more seriously and more like the Pawn Shop owner the curse had created, "she needs some rest," and then, tapping his cane thoughtfully against his chin, added, "and a better teacher. Her majesty never was one for _control._ I'd warn against letting bad habits rub off on one with magic so _pure._ This is simply a taste of what the Saviour is capable of. I don't know that I would let an Evil Queen with an insatiable hunger for power take charge in this case. Would you?" he added, before turning and leaving without waiting for an answer.

The question hung in the air uncomfortably.

She had merely meant to make a point regarding Emma's clear avoidance of her skills. Somehow that had escalated into a lesson regarding emotional control; and now she had somehow been placed in the position of teacher. A position she was now certain she wanted, lest it fall to Rumpel and the woman became just another pawn in his century's long game for power and control. The thought of the consequences made her blood run cold and left her pondering exactly when she had begun to even _care_ what happened to the spawn of her historic enemy; a woman who could take away her son at any time she saw fit.

"What did you do?" Snow hissed in her direction.

"_I_ did nothing dear. Your daughter saw fit to blame me for her own personal failings and decided to embrace her inner interior decorator," Regina snapped back, gesturing to the gaping hole where a door hand once been. Not bothering to wait for a response, the Mayor advanced through to her and Emma's quarters, gesturing nonchalantly as she went. The doorframe and surrounding wall reformed in her wake, and with a slightly dramatic flick of her wrist, the door, now fully repaired, swung back on its hinges and closed with a satisfying click.

"Stay away from her!" Charming warned, throwing himself in front of his wife and daughter.

"Oh for the love of – " she sighed, rolling her eyes. _Just when you thought they couldn't get any wo – _

"Regina, I mean it!" he growled, cutting off her sentence, thought and advance all in one.

"If I wanted to hurt her, I would have done it already!" she snapped, swiping her hand at him, and sending him skidding across to the left.

"That's probably not helping Regina," a voice groaned from below her. Her eyes swung down and caught the dull green orbs of a very exhausted Saviour beneath her. Snow laughed in relief, grasping at her daughter. Charming made his way back towards them, kneeling down, placing a hand on the Saviour's calve. "You had a worried there for a bit ki – Emma" he corrected. Emma's eyes remained locked on Regina, a mixture of fear, confusion and apologies as she attempted to sit up and swat her fussing parents away from her. She stared at Regina questioningly, and the former Queen began to feel uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

"I'm fine," she clipped, "I'll just – " she gestured vaguely behind her before turning on her heel and exiting rapidly.

"Regina," Emma called out weakly, her protest falling on deaf ears as the former Queen quickly slipped away.

Snow stared between them, confused. "Emma, I don't – "

"Later, alright?" the Saviour sighed. "Can you help me up? I think I need to lie down for a bit."

Her parents simply nodded as they helped her up onto the nearest cot. "I'll go get you some water and – "

"I'll be okay Snow, honest. I just need to sleep," she yawned, her eyes already closing. She felt a soft hand run through her hair and whisper gently as she drifted off once more.

* * *

It was a clear evening, the moon hanging low in the sky, and stars as far as the eye could see. The constellations were different to any she had ever known, but there was still something calming about staring out at them, knowing the light she was seeing was created more than a lifetime ago. Regina was even beginning to appreciate the gentle rocking and swaying of the ship, now that it was no longer causing her discomfort.

She heard the shuffling behind her and realised the conversation she had been avoiding was finally heading her way. She jumped in surprise when her new companion came and stood shoulder to shoulder with her. Whipping her head around, she came to face to face with a flask, and the idiotic grin of a familiar blonde poking her head around the side of it. That wasn't the visitor she had been expecting. She looked far too chipper and Regina felt a pang of jealousy at the way the blonde seemed to bounce back so quickly after today. A display like that would have left her exhausted for days once upon a time.

"Shouldn't you be passed out with Mummy dearest hovering nearby?" she snapped.

"Oh so _that's_ why you've been avoiding coming downstairs. I was half expecting you to come down and exact your revenge!" the blonde laughed sardonically, a slight slur tinging the edges of her words.

"Miss Swan, are you drunk?" the brunette questioned, incredulous.

The Saviour swayed slightly, before shaking the flask in front of Regina's face again in offering.

"I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" the former Queen sniped, staring at the flask in disgust. She wasn't about to start sharing saliva with the irritating Princess.

"What's a little spit between mortal enemies?" Emma mocked, waving the flask again, reading Regina's mind.

"You are disgusting," Regina replied, her lip curled up in abhorrence.

"Oh live a little Madam Mayor, I swiped this fair and square from Hook's 'secret' stash," she laughed, making air quotes as the flask looked ready to tumble from her grasp and into the depths below them. "Oh well," she continued, shrugging her shoulders, "suit yourself."

Regina growled before swiping the flask from the Sheriff's hand. She should have been appalled, outraged even, that the Saviour could consider drinking when they were supposed to be doing everything in their power to save Henry. But, after today, there were things that needed to be said, that could no longer be avoided. She had opened this flood gate, so she might as well see it through to the bitter end. They struggled to maintain an honest conversation sober, so maybe the Saviour had the right idea. She took a swig and shuddered. _Rum. _She _despised_ rum.

Handing the flask back, Regina sighed. "Out with it."

"Out with what?" The blonde responded, sounding convincingly puzzled. Almost.

"Out with whatever it was you wanted to ask."

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Yes Miss Swan, now spit it out," the brunette snapped.

Emma touched the flask to her lips and tilted her head back before handing it back to Regina. She stared out at the sea silently, considering her next words.

"You were right you know," she said surprisingly firmly, considering her state.

"Right about what exactly dear?"

"Right about that the fact that it's high time I learnt what to do with…" she gestured vaguely with her hand, out over the railing, "…this."

"And by _this_, I assume you mean magic?" _God the woman could be insufferable at times…_

"Yes, _magic._ I need…I need a crash course Regina. I know that's probably not how things are supposed to be done, but we only have a day before we reach Neverland and after what happened today – "

Regina stopped her before she could get to the apology. She could see it on the other woman's lips and she wasn't about to let this conversation slip into tears and heartfelt platitudes. They weren't _friends. _

"Today was a lesson Miss Swan. You are powerful, as much as I am wont to admit it. But you're also extremely dangerous, not only to others, but to yourself. Uncontrolled magic can have disastrous consequences. You lost your temper today and look what happened. What if it hadn't been me hmmm? You were lucky you didn't kill your idiot parents during that little outburst."

"You pushed me!"

"Yes, because you needed to be pushed! If we're to save Henry, I – "

Damn it, the Mayor thought to herself, what the hell was wrong with her these past couple of days?These little emotional slips were becoming far too frequent, and frankly, they were making her more than a tad uncomfortable.

"You what?" the blonde queried, her interest peaked, her gaze suddenly sharpening at the possibility of a _moment_ between the two of them. Regina balked at the thought, scrambling for a recovery.

"I – never mind. _We_ are going to need your help. This is the first time I've seen Rumpel nervous about an adversary. I'm feeling ill at ease about the whole situation."

"Fine. You'll teach me then?" Emma hadn't failed to notice that Regina had dodged the implied question more than once over the course of their conversation. Now it hung, suspended in the air between them.

When the Saviour had finally come around this afternoon, she had spoken with Snow and Charming at length regarding her decision. Well, there wasn't really much of a decision to make. She knew exactly what Regina had done that afternoon. She had pushed her until her magic just sort of 'popped' out. Well, 'popped' might not be the best choice of adjective, exploded messily may be a better descriptor. Regardless, it wasn't the act itself, but the look on Regina's face as she shoved her unceremoniously over the edge that had made the decision in Emma's mind. She had seen sympathy, regret, but more than that, she had seen _understanding_.

If she was to avoid that dark, dirty place she had experienced today, she needed someone who understood. Who better than the woman who killed her own father and cursed an entire land? Who better than the woman who had a psychopath for a mother and was probably tortured with magic for most of her life?

Snow was, as expected, outraged at the thought. Yes, she wanted to believe that _this _time, they had finally managed to get through to Regina. That maybe the sweet young woman, who apparently gallantly saved her on a horse, was finally returning. However, she apparently didn't believe it so much as to leave the fate of her only daughter in the twisted woman's hands. She even went so far as to suggest Rumpel as a primary tutor.

Emma suspected this was out of pure desperation, when she realised there was no one else aboard who had the abilities to help. The Sheriff shot down that suggestion before any ideas could take hold. From what she had managed to piece together over the past year, Rumpel had a hand in both Cora and Regina's training, had killed his own wife in cold-blooded revenge and all but tossed his son down a portal to another world. In terms of her own development, she would rather throw her lot in with Regina and the vain hope that her need to save Henry would override her more homicidal leanings.

Now the once homicidal maniac herself was employing delay tactics, considering the flask in her hands as she turned it over. Emma watched her closely as she finally gripped it firmly, resolutely. She took a deep drag; deep enough that Emma felt her insides wince slightly in sympathy. The former Queen screwed the cap back on and turned to face the Saviour. "You have no idea what you're asking Emma," she said then. The statement was quiet and serious, but the use of her first name was what caught the blonde's attention. It came out shaky, like the brunette was unused to using it; which, if Emma thought about, she was.

It was always _Miss Swan _this, _Sheriff Swan_ that.

Or _dear_.

Really, _dear_?

I don't think so, _dear_.

This was serious.

The Saviour felt herself taken back to a conversation outside of Granny's a few months before; an apology and an olive branch that she wishes she had honoured. Maybe things would have turned out differently for them if she'd had just a little more faith. But now wasn't time for regrets, it was time to push forward.

"I think I do Regina," she said quietly, responding to the older woman's statement.

"No Emma, you don't. The bond between student and teacher is never broken; we will be bound by forces even _I_ don't understand, for the rest of our days."

The blonde sighed and smiled crookedly at the former Queen. "We've been bound together since the day Henry showed up on my doorstep Regina, nothing about that is changing any time soon. Like it or not, we're stuck with each other," she took another swig, "for _life._"

The former Queen stared at her then. "Why?"

"What do you mean, _why_?"

"I mean, why me? After everything that has happened, what makes you think that we have the capability to work together?"

"We're here now aren't we?"

The Queen sighed, reaching up a hand and rubbing tiredly at her face. "I suppose we are Miss Swan," she conceded.

The Sheriff simply nodded before turning and staring back out across the water. They Mayor did the same. They stood at the railing in companionable silence, an agreement reached, but not voiced.

* * *

Emma turned to face Regina much later that evening. They had finally retired to bed when the moon was high and chill started to settle into their bones. They had spoken no further about what transpired on the deck that evening.

Right now, the Sheriff couldn't see the other woman, but something told her she wasn't yet asleep.

"I was going to leave you, you know," Emma sent out into darkness, "I was going to take Henry and get the hell out of Dodge." She had decided that if they were going to take on this ridiculous venture together, there was no point starting out from a basis of false assumptions and blind hope.

"And I was going leave Storybrooke to burn with you, and the two idiots, in it," the Queen replied.

"Well, at least we're on the same page I suppose," the blonde said wryly.

The Mayor hummed lightly. "That's the difference between you and me Miss Swan, _you _came back. Remember that over the coming days. It's important you don't forget who you are."

"I had help in remembering. Maybe it's time you had some help too."

The silence fell thickly in the room. Neither of the women did emotional well.

Regina shook her head. She didn't want to have this conversation.

_Rum_.

She never did like the sugary excuse for a dark spirit. It made her far too chatty, which was blatantly obvious. They had said what needed to be said - and what needed to be done, would be done. There was no need for this incessant chirping about _feelings._

She felt a sharp retort on the tip of tongue, but as her body rolled instinctively towards Emma, she felt it die on her lips. Something fluttered in her stomach. There was a warmth that accompanied those last words; one that she didn't want to put out; not just yet anyway. It had been a long time since anyone had had faith in her, and she found herself thinking that maybe faith was exactly what she needed right now. Even if it came from a clumsy, infuriating, no-hoper like Emma bloody Swan.

"Good night Emma," the former Queen said quietly, conveying as much 'thanks' as she could muster into that single phrase.

Emma smiled to herself, the meaning not lost in its passage through the darkness.

"Good night Regina," she responded warmly, a small hidden smile playing at the edge of her lips.

_Perhaps there was hope for them yet. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **Folks. This took a while. So I apologize. Last time I abused you all, and then followed it up with making you wait far too long for this chapter.

If none of you have read maggiemerc's Destiny Is The Rabbit Hole, then I highly suggest you head here: s/8574299/1/Destiny-Is-The-Rabbit-Hole

I haven't got shit on her story - and if you like banter you will LOVE that piece. The sequel is equally delicious.

So I got a little distracted...

Well I suppose I should stop plugging someone else's story and carry on with my own!

* * *

**Chapter Six: She Ain't No Mr Myagi**

"Again!" Regina barked from somewhere across the deck, clicking her fingers to accentuate her point.

Emma groaned audibly. At that moment she was unsure exactly where the former Queen was situated; she was too busy trying to peel her face off the deck of the Jolly Roger to see. She could hear the click of four inch heels move ominously closer. In her opinion, wearing four inch heels on a ship was god damn ridiculous. However, Regina just couldn't seem to help herself this morning. Sheriff Swan had a sneaking suspicion that Mayor Mills had pulled out her spiked arsenal simply to gain the miniscule half inch over her head; and lord over her numerous failures, all day, of course.

"Get up Miss Swan! I know hard work is a struggle for you generally, but we don't have all day," the brunette snapped, frustrated.

The blonde moaned loudly in protest, the sound muffled by the timber planks she was snogging.

This time, it wasn't even her fault. Captain-fucking-Hook, had thought it would be a grand idea to _help_ with her training. By adding a couple of projectiles to Regina's barrage, he'd caused her to suffer a momentary lapse in concentration. Just as she swung her head to find the source of the piece of apple which hit her in the back of the head, the former Queen had secured a perfect hit, right between her ribs. She had landed rather spectacularly following the blow; face first in a tangle of limbs and wrapping herself in some spare cordage that just _happened_ to be right where she landed.

She could hear Killian and Gold chortling away at the helm. Never mind the centuries long feud, Emma thought to herself; apparently all it took for a bit of 'peer bonding' was the torment of one poor, unsuspecting blonde Sheriff.

"You alright down there love?" Killian cried out, "sounds like you might've put a dent in my deck," he sniggered loudly.

"If you can't block it dearie, I suggest you at least _try_ to move out of the way next time," Rumpel added.

The Sheriff groaned, as she fought against loops and knots that had somehow managed to wrap themselves around every available appendage she had at her disposal. Where in the hell was her cheer squad when she actually needed them? She was feeling severely outnumbered by storybook villains at that moment. She had spotted Snow earlier in the day, watching with interest from afar. She had promised Emma she wouldn't interfere, regardless of how she perceived the situation. A small part of the Saviour suddenly wished her mother _would_ come and put an end to this. She was beginning to think this hadn't been the best idea after all. Not to mention she was positive that the Mayor was punishing her on purpose…

* * *

It had all started this morning. Emma wasn't sure exactly what time of day it was, only that it was fucking early and the sun _definitely_ wasn't up. The Mayor had come to wake her, and the Sheriff, in that cozy little space, between asleep and awake, may have told the elder brunette to 'fuck off' in no uncertain terms.

Well, slap her and call her stupid, it would turn out that the former Evil Overlord of the Enchanted Forest was slightly less forgiving about her morning tantrums than her former roommate. Let's just say she woke up fairly quickly once teleported outside and dumped unceremoniously in the freezing cold sea.

Regina had followed up by plucking her out and dangling her in the air for a few terrifying moments; before dropping her, harder than necessary, on the deck. Emma had assessed the scowling brunette through sopping blonde curls with nothing short of outrage. That was, until she caught the subtle touch of hand to forehead which was uncharacteristic of the brunette. The Sheriff had snorted then, a shit eating grin gracing her features. Despite her best efforts, the former Queen had failed to hide the tell-tale signs of an impending hangover, much to the Saviour's delight. Sheriff Swan had seen the Mayor put away her fair share in her time, but it would appear that the Queen had a slight aversion to homebrew rum, evidenced by her paler than usual complexion.

Emma's delight was expectedly short-lived. She had bought the rum to the party. Logic would then follow that this was _all_ her fault.

Their first lesson in 'defensive magic' had begun almost immediately and the former Queen was unforgiving; as was the weather in Neverland. The temperature spiked early, and before long the Sheriff so was hot she was praying for a beach in Spain from long ago, a black string bikini and a plastic bottle of cheap sangria. This land was completely unpredictable and the weather served as a sharp reminder that they were entering the unknown.

As the morning progressed, the sun beating down on their backs, Regina's mood improved drastically as she tossed Emma all over the deck, relishing in the Saviour's continual failures. She laughed and quipped her way through their so called 'training'. The Sheriff was nothing if not stubborn and dragged herself to her feet after every blow, trying again and again to block the Mayor's incoming attacks. It seemed to take a lot more effort and concentration than her little outburst had yesterday. The brunette made look so easy, spells coming to her naturally and with a flourish you could almost call artful. She was too fast and Emma struggled to pull together shields effective enough to block what Regina threw at her. Over the past hour her defences had become progressively weaker, whilst Regina's attacks became more vicious. That last hit had hurt more than she cared to admit.

* * *

Giving up on untangling herself, the blonde flopped over onto her back and squinted up at the blinding sunlight, tossing an arm over her eyes to prevent the burning in her retinas. It was fucking sweltering and sweat was pooling in all of the most uncomfortable places. The Sheriff wriggled her hips, trying in vain to unstick her jeans where they had decided to wedge themselves in her lady bits.

Regina had indulged her in some dry clothes after her little bathing session, but as she peered down she began to question the Queen's motivation behind a very thin, very _white_, tank. A decidedly tasteful black lace bra was currently on show for all the world to see.

As the Sheriff assessed her wardrobe, a shadow cast its way across her impromptu sunbathing session. She tiled her head, peering up into the face of one, less than impressed, former Queen.

"Regina, I need a minute," she moaned.

"Oh of course dear, please remember to use your manners when you request a tea break from our enemy. Maybe you'll get lucky and he won't curse you all the way back to Storybrooke hmmm?"

Emma glared at her from under her arm.

"Right, now if you're about finished with your nap Sheriff..." she mused as she began drawing her hand up through the air, energy pooling into her hand.

"Reg – " Emma began, before a sickening crack sounded to her left, right where she had been lying a moment earlier. The blonde had managed to roll out of the way, scramble to her feet, and clear the majority of the ropes, leaving only one wrapped loosely around her ankle.

"OI! Would you be careful with my bloody ship your Majesty!?" Hook cried out from the helm. The brunette laughed, ignoring the pirate and summoning up her favourite weapon of choice. She eyed Emma devilishly as she absentmindedly began tossing a fireball up and down like a twisted game of catch. The blonde steeled herself, crossing her arms in front of her and planting her feet. Brow furrowing, she began building up a shield for Regina's impending offensive.

She looked ridiculous.

She knew it.

It was like a bad combination of Street Fighter, Mortal Combat and Dragon Ball Z.

Yet, she wasn't quite ready for the ridiculous hand gestures that Gold and Regina seemed to be so adept at. _Although Regina could look pretty badass when she – _

"Now dear, are you sure you're ready this time?" the Mayor's voice pierced through her musings.

Emma shook her head – the heat was obviously getting to her more than realised.

Their eyes locked across the deck and Mayor cocked her head to the side, smiling wickedly at the Sheriff.

Emma stared into challenging eyes and felt a competitive fire flare in her gut. She smirked back at the former Queen. What was it they always say; a good offense is the best defence? As the Queen drew her arm back Emma dropped her shield and pooled energy into her right hand. Regina had become over confident and was still smiling as she let her little fire ball rip in Emma's direction. The Sheriff dropped and rolled commando style to the side, coming to rest on one knee and throwing an oddly blue concoction at the Mayor. She smiled arrogantly as the Queen's eyes flashed in shock. The brunette threw an arm up but –

"Too late!" the Sheriff cried out in triumph as the brunette skidded back, landing unceremoniously on her ass. She clapped her hands before clamping them on her hips and throwing her head back in triumphant laughter.

"Take that, your royal highness!" she began, finger pointed at Regina, "now it's your turn to land on your – " she began, before being rudely interrupted by a pull at her ankles. She landed hard on her ass with an oomph, her position mirroring that of that Queens. The brunette had used the rope, which Emma had conveniently forgotten about, to bind both her ankles and pull her feet out from underneath her.

The two women scowled at each across the deck.

"You were saying Sheriff Swan?" Regina mocked.

"Not even one? You can't let me have just _one_ victory in this!?" she cried as she kicked at that rope, pulling her legs free.

"Well dear, we can't have you getting too over-confident now can we? Particularly in that outfit…" she gestured to the Sheriff's get up.

"Oh really? I think you put me in this just so you could stare at my – "

"Oh Miss Swan, _really_," she drawled in response, "I've seen a better rack on most 12 year olds!"

"Did you just say – "

"Rack. Yes Sheriff, I said rack. I haven't been living under a rock since having Henry."

"Well, I was actually referring to…

…you know what, never mind."

"I never do dear, particularly when it comes to you."

"So I've noticed," Emma said blandly as she gestured to the carnage that littered the deck. Overturned crates and a couple of cracked poles in the railing were indicative of the Queen's morning session in human target practice.

"Poor little Princess, am I being a little too _rough_ for you?"

Emma felt her blood start to boil. The woman was infuriating!

"You're supposed to be teaching me Regina! Instead you've spent the whole morning plastering me to the deck!" Emma snapped then, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well if you don't like my methods dear, you could always ask the Dark One to take over!" Regina snapped back, her snarky demeanour turning decidedly darker.

The Sheriff got to her feet, dusting herself off. "You know what Regina, I might just do that, it seems a hell of a lot more appealing than being your punching bag all day!"

"RUMPEL!" the former Queen called out to the helm. The tap of a cane sounded as the Dark One himself descended from the helm, the former Queen rising to her feet to greet him. Emma blanched a little but refused to let Regina see her weakness. She would _not_ be baited into begging.

"You called my Queen?" he drawled sarcastically, contempt lacing his every word.

Regina scowled at her former mentor. She hated having to ask for assistance, but the Sheriff wasn't learning fast enough and the day was slipping away from them. The tip of Neverland had become visible in the past half an hour and they were drawing ever closer to their destination.

"Make it strong, she needs to understand what we're going to be facing," she stated plainly, as if that explained everything. Emma looked between the two with confusion as Rumpel simply nodded and placed some distance between himself and the Queen. The brunette turned and made her way over to Emma, placing herself behind her. She raised her arms and hesitated, before moving forward and grasping Emma by the waist. She moved her side on, before raising her hand and resting it on the Sheriff's opposing cheek, pulling it back towards her and guiding her to look along her shoulder at Rumpel.

Emma tensed as she felt Regina move forward and press herself against her back. The last time they had been _this_ close, their roles had been reversed and Emma had the Queen by the throat. Somehow it felt different, almost _friendly_. _Too friendly._ She felt something stir in her gut and she couldn't be sure whether it was fear or something more sinister which she refused to conceptualise. An involuntary gulp caught the blonde off guard.

"Nervous Sheriff?" the brunette snickered in her ear.

"Of getting a knife in my kidney? Absolutely. I prefer you front and centre where I can see you."

"I'm surprised Miss Swan," Regina growled into her ear, warm breath brushing against her cheek, "I always picked you as someone who'd prefer it from behind."

Well now, that came out of **nowhere.**

_Two can play at that game._

The Sheriff popped her hips back just enough to grind back in to the brunette. She turned and looked her in the eye and winked, a sly grin creeping over her features. "You'll have to buy me dinner first to find out." Regina paled slightly, caught off guard as one of the domes on the ass of the Sheriff's jeans pressed into her crotch.

"You're disgusting," she snapped.

"And you're bitchy, so how about we just get on with this?" Emma retorted, nodding her head towards Rumpel.

"Fine," she said in a clipped tone, before removing her hands from Emma's waist and using them to raise both of the Sheriff's arms. "Palms up," she ordered. The Sheriff complied, Regina's tone having turned suddenly serious. One palm faced Rumpel whilst the other pressed out at the air behind her.

"The reason you keep landing on your backside Miss Swan, is because you're failing to take all aspects of your defence into consideration. You're feeding everything you have into a frontal shield and forgetting about basic physics. When the force of my attack hits your defences, it stops the damage of attack but the momentum is carrying through. Your defence needs to work both ways."

She squeezed both of Emma's arms lightly to accentuate her point. "Press your magic out of both hands."

The blonde nodded, clenching her hands before settling into a comfortable stance. Regina took a step back and nodded towards Rumpel. She focussed on Emma, tracking the progression of her magic. The blonde began drawing her energy but it was shallow, surface based. It felt shaky, and clarity suddenly broke through to Regina as she realised what had been happening all day. The Saviour had been avoiding tapping into the plentiful reserves which had accompanied her outburst yesterday. She had tried to rile the blonde up all morning, but had been going fairly easy on her.

_Too easy._

Her eyes flashed to Rumpel and she watched in horror as she felt him pulling at the magic around them in a large quantity. His eyes flashed to her, an unsettling look of knowing on his face. A part of her blanched, a suspicion that she was once again about to become a pawn in his eons long game settling in her gut. He raised both hands and began to press outwards. "Stop!" Regina cried out, but it was too late.

The blast hit the brunette's back and she gasped as the air rushed from her lungs.

Her body tingled with strange, unwelcome warmth. She had barely a moment to ponder its significance before she crashed into the deck, a soft body beneath her breaking her fall.

Emma was confused – one minute she had been prepping her defence, the next she was face down on the deck for the umpteenth time that day, a warm weight pressing down on her. A laugh reached her ears and an icy chill seemed to follow it.

"Oh now that is just precious," Rumpel said, a dark humour tinging his words, "the woman takes everything from you and you _protect_ her!"

Emma rolled herself over, grasping the former Queen's face and raising her head, forcing her to look at her. "You alright?" she said, concern etching across her features.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "no thanks to you!" she accentuated, glaring at the blonde before tearing her face out of the woman's grip, "You could have got us killed!" she growled, pulling herself off Emma and getting rapidly to her feet. She stepped back, putting a safe distance between them.

The blonde followed suit, raising her hands incredulously. "What did I do now!?"

"It's what you _didn't _do Miss Swan," the former Queen growled. "We're done here!" she all but screamed at the Sheriff before storming off. Emma felt rather than heard the reverberation from a door slamming below deck a few moments later.

She rounded on Rumpel, pure confusion etching her features. "What the fuck was that about?"

He stared at the blonde before advancing slowly towards her. He pondered her for a minute before answering.

"Light magic," he said plainly.

"What? Mine?"

The elder man chuckled sardonically then, "no Miss Swan, not yours, _hers._"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember what I told you once before?"

The Sheriff shook her head, unable to think clearly at that moment.

"Magic is _emotion_ Sheriff Swan," Rumpel reiterated. "I am the hand of dark magic, so mine works in a different manner to your own, but Regina? Her magic has always been fuelled by anger and vengeance – she acts with purpose, always to gain something for herself. But just now…"

"What?" Emma demanded, not understanding what the big deal was.

"She just performed her first truly selfless act in decades. The magic is different, it feels different. Right now I suspect that the Evil Queen is having a bit of a crisis of self."

Hook hung out over the railing above them and chimed in. "What he means to say Swan, is that Her Majesty has a bit of a soft spot for you," finishing with a salacious wink.

She flipped off the pirate before turning back to Rumpel. "So yesterday, when I was angry?"

"Yes Sheriff, and how did it feel compared to your previous experiences with magic?"

Emma shuddered a little, "it was dark and cold, but strong."

"Light magic can be strong too; you just need to find the right emotions to draw from dearie. Anger is easy, just ask your Queen downstairs. She's been trying to draw that out in you all morning. She doesn't know any other way to access her strength, or yours for that matter."

Emma rubbed her arm absentmindedly, a slight mark coming to the surface where Regina had grasped her only moments earlier.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"You're the product of _true love_ Miss Swan. What do you think?"

She crossed her arms and stared off into the distance towards the rapidly approaching Island of Neverland. She nodded.

"Alright."

He nodded before putting some distance between them, facing the blonde and tilting his chin upwards in challenge.

"Are you ready Sheriff Swan?" He said as he drew forth his magic again. "And this time, don't bother holding back. You _are_ power. Remember that."

Emma scrambled then, knowing this wasn't about to be some game like most of the morning had been with Regina. She _trusted_ Regina. A part of her knew that in spite of all of her posturing, the former Queen wouldn't really hurt her. She had no such faith in Rumpel however. She planted her feet once more and dug deeper than she had all day. She thought of Henry, only of Henry. Ignoring all of the anger she felt over his abduction, she thought of a moment in time when he came to life in her arms; when he embraced her like she was the most important thing in the world. She remembered feeling nothing but a flood of emotion to intense to put into words. She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. She clung onto that feeling, her eyes flashing as she locked onto Gold.

* * *

Downstairs Regina was pacing.

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Her breath was coming in short gasps and she felt like her heart was about thunder out of her chest. A part of her wanted to reach inside and rip it out to stop this overwhelming panic she was suddenly feeling.

_What is happening to me?_

She couldn't explain it; she couldn't understand it enough to put it into words. One minute she had been watching the blonde and the next she had been shielding her, putting her own life in danger. The Evil Queen did not defend the Saviour. That's not how the story was supposed to go.

_I need her to save Henry, that's all._

She stopped her fifth turn around the room and nodded. She did it for Henry. That was all. There was no need to get worked up about this. Henry would be heartbroken if he found out his birthmother had died and would ultimately blame her. Yes, Miss Swan would be gone from their lives, but her son would never forgive her for it. That was all.

A niggling and persistent warmth in her abdomen flashed again and she gripped her stomach, stumbling back. She pressed against it, begging the unfamiliar feeling to disappear. It unsettled her, made her feel off-centre. It was magic, that she could at least recognize, but it wasn't her magic, certainly not as she had ever used it.

Moments from the past two days began flashing through her mind. A connection she never asked for, never wanted, starting to invade her relationship with the Sheriff. She felt _protective_ of the woman. On a ship with her most historic enemies, the very people who had manipulated and destroyed her life, she had somehow managed to find a common ground with the person she least expected.

She sighed as she sunk onto her cot and put her head in her hands. _This can't be happening. _

It must be the stress, Regina said to herself.

Or Neverland.

The place was dusted with odd magic. Maybe it was distorting her perceptions, tapping into the hopeful child that once existed in her heart; that child who longed for connection with those around her. This silly banterous spell they had fallen under seemed to worsen the longer they spent together. It was the Island, it had to be. They were drawing closer and it was affecting them somehow. It _had_ to be. She needed to put a stop to this. She shouldn't have allowed herself to be roped into this position of teacher. What stupid name was it that the blonde had called her again? 'Mr Magoo' or something equally idiotic. She was convinced the blonde only made these references to infuriate her. The Queen was wont to admit that it worked. She hated not knowing what the woman was talking about.

A strong dark force nearby suddenly grabbed her attention and her eyes flashed to the ceiling, distracting her from her thoughts of idiotic pop culture references.

_Rumpel. _

Regina was on her feet in an instant.

"No, she's not ready!" she cried out before flying through the door towards the source.

* * *

The Dark One smiled triumphantly as he watched the usually goofy blonde steel herself in quiet concentration. The power was rolling off her in waves now. "That's it Sheriff," he said in awe, "that's the Saviour you were _born _to be," he stated, as he prepared to let loose his second attack of the day against the blonde.

Regina stumbled onto the deck and stared in horror as she recognised an all too familiar look on the face of the Dark One.

"Rumpel no!" she cried out. This was no child's play, she could sense the magic pooling all around him; and Emma for that matter. Her eyes flashed to the Sheriff in shock, a look of concentration she had never seen, gracing her features.

That's when she felt the pull.

She grasped her hand to her abdomen.

"Emma, stop!" she cried out. The blonde was drawing light magic from _everything_ around her, including the remnants of Regina's recent flight of fancy.

_In the name of all things unholy, can't she do _**anything**_by halves? _

The Dark One's eyes piqued with interest as he observed what was happening across from him. He smirked at his former student, struggling to contain her magic as it was pulled forcibly from her.

As he let his attack loose Regina felt Emma do the same. She crumbled to one knee, gripping the deck for dear life.

* * *

The Saviour locked her eyes on the Dark One. She felt, rather than saw, Gold's magic crashing towards her. She recognised the darkness behind it, familiar to Regina's magic, and yet altogether different. It was laced with past, present and future; like it was drawn from centuries of battles and wars, blood and death, misery and suffering; that which had been and that which was yet to come. It was like time was slowing all around her. She raised her arms and followed Regina's advice, pressing the magic out in both directions.

She only meant to defend herself, but found herself drawing deeper and letting her magic loose to meet the Dark One halfway.

Hook dove for cover as the forces clashed together, the percussion deafening and rocking the ship. He could have sworn he felt the Earth move and was amazed he still had a ship left to Captain. As he looked down over the deck he saw something he never would have expected. Rumpel was dangling over the edge of the railing, holding on for dear life.

The Charming's surfaced on deck, alarm painted all over their faces.

"Emma! Snow cried, breaking the deafening silence that had fallen over the deck. The sound of her footsteps racing across the timber echoed across the atmosphere.

Regina drew a deep, shaky breath, relief crossing her features as she looked up to see the Saviour intact. She looked to left and felt a laugh escape her lips as she took in Rumpel scrambling to gain purchase against the edge of the ship. Raising herself to her feet she flexed her neck and shoulders before straightening herself back up.

She watched as Charming leant over the railing and helped Gold back over onto the deck. The older man's face didn't reflect that of someone who had almost been pulverised. In fact, he looked positively gleeful. Regina felt her stomach drop, her former mirth swallowed in a creeping feeling of dread.

Dusting himself off, he brushed past Charming, coming to a halt in front of the Evil Queen. He leant forward and whispered triumphantly in her face, "and that, your Majesty, is how it is done."

Regina snarled at that, her hand flying out to grab the Imp's throat. "What have you done!?"

He reached for her wrist and gripped it, slowly crushing the radius and ulna together, causing her to let go. "Just a little nudge in the right direction, the rest was, well…unexpected." He leant forward then, bringing his lips to her ear, his hand still gripped around her wrist in warning, "so protective of the Sheriff aren't we dearie? And after _all_ you went through with the stable boy," he taunted.

"One day," she hissed in response, "I'm going to enjoy watching Belle weep over your grave. And I may have just found a way to achieve it," she snarled.

He laughed then, flinging her arm back as he let her go. "Do you really think Sheriff Swan, the Saviour of Storybrooke and Princess of the Enchanted Forest will help you kill her son's grandfather?"

"She's not as pure as you might think," Regina spat back.

"And that's exactly what you like about her, isn't it dearie? Another damaged soul, angry at the world? But she's not like you anymore your Highness. She doesn't need you the way you apparently need her."

Regina couldn't stop herself from looking over Gold's shoulder to where Emma was surrounded by her family. Something strange reared in her gut, and it felt suspiciously like jealousy. She clamped down on the feeling, her eyes flashing back to Rumpels. A knowing smirk graced his features as he patted her on the shoulder in an action that reeked of condescension. "Never mind, I'm sure there's someone else out there who will take on a dark, twisted Queen with a fetish for plucking out the hearts of her family members hmmm?"

She pressed her fingers into his chest, curling them around where his heart would be situated. "I'm going to find a way to rip this out of your chest and make sure you pay for everything you've done to my family" her tone positively murderous.

He laughed at that and stepped into her, tapping his finger against her chest. "We are the masters of our own fate your Majesty. One day, when you accept the decisions you have made, and the actions you have taken, you may start to see your life in a whole new light."

At that, she shoved him out of her way viciously, suddenly desperate for air. She climbed towards the helm to put some distance between herself, Rumpel, and the two idiots currently fawning all over the Saviour.

Stalking to the edge of the upper deck she stared out at the Island looming ahead of them.

"Eight hours or so, given the lack of wind" Hook said gently to her right, "but I don't think we're going to stroll in unnoticed after that little display – I'm pretty sure they felt that in Storybrooke."

She sighed, hands gripping the railing.

"I highly suspect he's known we've been here since we opened the portal."

"You're probably right, and if that's the case, I think we should be even more concerned about what he's got in store for our little band of merry men," he smirked then, "and women of course, your Majesty."

She looked behind her in the direction of the deck.

"I think he should be a little more concerned about what we have in store for him don't you think Mr Jones?"

Hook laughed then, "Swan, Saviour of all huh?"

"It would appear so."

"Glad she's on our team if I'm honest."

"So am I Captain. So am I."

Regina pushed back and made her way over to the opposing side of the deck. She looked down at the blonde below and shook her head.

Fate had one twisted sense of humour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **Hello my dearest readers! Thank you for your patience. I have had a very busy week IRL so finally got a chance to clean this up...and then it kind of got away from me...

This was supposed to be the final chapter on the ship. But now there will be a Chapter Eight.

At this stage I will be ending ACPA at Chapter Eight and starting a sequel from the Island. I've been reading J.M Barries original Peter Pan for inspiration. In other words, this little pet project has gotten completely out of control! Hope you're all enjoying it still - if you think I'm jumping the shark a bit then please reign me in, I love a healthy dose of criticism.

For those calling for fluff, I hope you enjoy the little bit I added in here.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I Feel the Earth. Move. Under my Feet.**

Regina planned to stay at the helm for the remainder of the trip. She was in no mood to engage Rumpel, the two idiots or the Sheriff until absolutely necessary.

_Particularly_ the Sheriff.

She had found herself watching the blonde earlier, unobserved, for longer than strictly necessary. It was as though Rumpel had planted the idea in her head, and her mind had decided to run with it, without her permission.

She had watched the seriousness with which the other woman had handled her parents, admiring the way she pushed her hair back in slight frustration at their fussing. She had found herself smirking as the blonde ushered them away, an eye roll gracing her features the second their backs were turned.

As the Saviour had disappeared from view, she spotted Rumpel eyeing her from the main deck with a knowing look on his face.

It pissed her off.

He acted like he knew something she didn't, and she refused to allow herself to become one of his many puzzle pieces once again. She stalked to the other side of the helm then, focussing her thoughts on the Island looming ahead. On _Henry. _

She glared at Neverland, daring it to stand in her way. She gripped the railing tightly until her knuckles turned white. Anger rolled in her gut and she smiled as it extinguished the last remnants of that ridiculous display earlier. She tamped down on the strange familial feelings that drew her to Emma and closed them off. She couldn't afford to get soft.

Not now.

Not ever.

However, fate _did_ have a twisted sense of humour; and little did she know, the joke was all on one former Evil Queen.

* * *

'The Saviour of All' – as Hook had so fittingly dubbed Emma Swan – had other ideas in mind when it came to Regina's afternoon. She sought the former Queen out almost immediately after disengaging her fussing parents. She climbed the stairs to the helm with a surprising spring in her step; feeling a sense of accomplishment that she hadn't felt before; like she was finally gaining some small handle on this magic business.

She slowed as she reached the top of the stairs, intending to approach the Queen with caution. Regina had looked nothing short of pissed, when she was arguing with Rumpel – and Emma knew better than to wind her up, unless she was after a good scrap.

Hanging back a little, she gave Hook a suggestive look which said little more than 'piss off.'

"It's my bloody ship and I'll go where I damn well please love," he snapped at her in response. Emma resisted the urge to smack him as Regina whirled around, eyes landing squarely on the blonde.

"What do you want Miss Swan?" she snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

This Sheriff sighed inwardly.

_So much for caution. _

Undeterred, she pressed on.

"To finish what we started," she responded plainly. She had seen Regina infuriated before, this was hardly anything new.

"You made your choice quite clear."

"Regina, come on, that wasn't what that was."

"It would appear the Dark One was more successful in five minutes than I managed to be in five hours dear, I think that is exactly what_ that_ was," Regina snapped, the anger winding its way up from her gut to claw at her chest.

"Oh come on, you walked away from _me_ Regina, not the other way around. What was I supposed to do? Wait until we landed and you decided to get over your little hissy fit?"

"_Hissy fit_?" the Queen responded, her voice jumping an octave.

Emma winced as she watched the brunette pull her shoulders back taut, and raise herself up an extra inch. She titled her chin upwards and glared down her nose at the Sheriff. The blonde felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but held her ground. The woman staring back at her wasn't Regina, it wasn't even Mayor Mills – she was staring into the face of the Evil Queen.

A wounded woman hiding behind the most powerful mask she kept in her arsenal.

This conversation wasn't supposed to go this way. The whole point was to _stop_ any backslide in their relationship, not make the slope more fucking slippery. After what Rumpel had told her, she had been surprised, but she also saw an opportunity to solidify the tentative alliance they had created.

She knew exactly what was happening here.

Regina cared more than she wanted to admit, she was scrambling now, trying to hide behind what was familiar. Emma had never seen this side of the woman. There had been flashes of a softer, gentler Regina Mills in the past. There had been even more in the last few days. However, you never really knew what game the Queen was playing. For all Emma knew, she could have been buttering her up to toss to Peter Pan. She had been riding on hope and faith that this wasn't the case.

But now she was _sure._

So _sure_ in fact, that she would do just about anything to ensure she didn't lose the woman across from her to her personal demons once again.

"Regina, that's not what I – "

"Oh no _Emma_, I know **exactly** what you meant," Regina snarled, her face running the gauntlet of emotions as she advanced on the blonde, before continuing, "I'm nothing more than a heartless, selfish human being who, to satisfy her own need to…what? Make a point? Would…actively endanger the rescue of her own son."

It was a statement rather than a question.

For a moment, Emma saw a flash of something that told her a small part of Regina might just actually believe that about herself.

And it hurt her.

And she wasn't sure why it did.

The blonde advanced on the former Queen, reaching out her hand in what Regina perceived to be a far too intimate gesture between the two of them. She balked, swatting the hand away from her angrily.

This needed to end now.

She didn't need to find a friend, an _anything_, in Emma bloody Swan.

What she needed was to get her son back.

Once they achieved that, everything could go back to the way it was before.

They could go back to bickering over Henry, and fighting every other day. They could stay as far away from each other as was humanly possible, and this sensation in her gut would finally stop pestering her every time she got close to the Saviour. Her body's newfound, and completely involuntary reaction to the blonde was really starting to piss her off. Not to mention, it was starting to play havoc on her magic.

She swatted the Saviour's hand away again, more forcefully this time.

Rather than look wounded at the action, the blonde caught the blow mid-air and gripped Regina around the wrist gently.

"Stop that," she said quietly.

"Let me go Miss Swan," Regina growled in warning.

"No."

"I said let go Miss Swan!" she said again, her voice raising another octave.

"And I said no, not until you tell me what the hell has you so upset."

Regina had had about enough of the woman in her space, flicking her free hand she drew on her magic, only to blanch as something light pulled in her gut, dampening the murderous rage that usually accompanied her outbursts.

It wasn't coming from her this time. It was coming from the blonde.

"Stop that!" she said, a little startled.

"It's not me Regina, it's you," Emma said pointedly.

The brunette ripped her arm away from the blonde and advanced a step towards her, ignoring the odd tingling that had made its way up her arm from where Emma had been holding her, and settled awfully close to her chest. "I don't know what twisted scheme Rumpelstiltskin managed to cook up in my short absence, but I'll have none of it. We are **done** Miss Swan."

That did it.

Emma felt her eyes narrow as she closed the remaining distance between them. They were eye to eye now, flinty green boring into dark, angry brown.

"You don't get to decide what happens here Regina. You agreed to teach me, you agreed to help me get strong enough to rescue Henry – so you better damn well follow through on that or so help me I'll – "

"Oh, you'll _what_ Miss Swan!? Hmmm!? Rescue him yourself?"

"If that's what it takes, then, yes!"

Regina scoffed in her face like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

Emma reared back and punched her solidly across the jaw.

The former Queen took a step back, reaching her hand up and touching at the edge of her lip. She hissed slightly before leaning back against the railing and laughing, blood dribbling down her chin. She looked like a complete masochist.

Turning her head she spat blood out across the deck before rounding on Emma once more.

"Rumpel always did prefer his students angry and rage-filled Miss Swan. You should have no problems under his tutelage."

"Oh yeah, and you're one fucking glowing excuse for Mr Myagi your Majesty."

There it was again! That woman and her stupid pop culture references, she could be so damn infuriating – particularly when they were trying to have a proper argument.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what?"

"Mr My – whatever you just said!"

"Mr Myagi?"

"Yes, Mr Myagi!"

Emma stopped suddenly and looked at the former Queen. It was such a ridiculous request that she couldn't help but laugh. Regina looked offended that her demand was being taken so lightly. The blonde advanced on her then, her hands held up in surrender.

"Oh stop scowling," Emma snapped as she came face to face with the brunette. She raised her hand slowly and held it to Regina's face. The older woman drew in a sharp breath as felt the warm hand rest against her cheek. Emma's brow knitted together in concentration and she felt a slight tingle across her jaw and then…

Nothing.

The blonde nodded and took a step back.

Regina wriggled her jaw and touched her face, looking back at the Sheriff. "Where did you…"

"You. I felt what you did with that inner ear thingy, followed the same principal, and…well…poof – I guess?"

Regina looked at the other woman, astounded.

"Oh, and Mr Myagi? It was a compliment. He's quite well loved, if you don't mind being an elderly Asian gentleman," the blonde winked.

Regina narrowed her eyes, rubbing at her jaw. "Don't be cute with me Miss Swan, if you think this excuses your brutish behaviour – "

"Save it Regina, if you don't want to teach me then fine. I'm done arguing. It's obviously not getting us anywhere," she stated as she looked down at her hand and flexed it, "I'll get Rumpel to run me over some…less destructive basics until we reach the Island. We can't afford to waste anymore of what little time we have left."

The blonde turned on her heel at that and made for the stairs. Hook watched the internal battle wage behind Regina's eyes. It was obvious the woman cared for Swan, but she was wont to lose face by admitting she still wanted to teach her. The whole thing was bloody torturous, but Killian Jones had a soft spot for possible redemption. Deep down, he was hoping the same thing for himself. If these two were a little less stubborn, they might actually be friends and have a shot at raising their son outside of a perpetual war zone.

He owed Baelfire this one.

"Hold on there sunshine," Hook piped up, grabbing Emma by the arm and halting her progress. "She might not have a problem with it, but I certainly do. I don't fancy any more baby crocodiles running around, snapping at my heels if you get my meaning? She was bloody trouble enough," he indicated his head in Regina's direction, "damn near got my head bit off by some crazy blonde ghoul she thought to dump down a mine shaft for thirty odd years."

Regina looked outraged, "Now you listen here Pirate, I'm no pawn of Rumpelstiltskin –"

"Coulda fooled me love – you'll be tossing him some fresh meat to play with for the next few decades; and the mother of your son no less."

Emma's eyes flashed to Hook in disbelief. He was outright baiting Regina.

"I am doing no such thing!" the brunette protested. "Miss Swan I – "

"Don't bother Regina, hones – OW!" she cried out as Hook stamped on her foot. "What Miss Swan meant to say," the Pirate cut in, preventing any further bickering between the two, "was that she would appreciate your tutelage, seeing as you are offering to continue."

Regina stared at the Captain incredulously, utterly confused as to what had just happened. She looked over to the blonde who looked equally perplexed. Hook pulled the Saviour over to the former Queen and then clapped them both on the shoulder. "Perfect! I'm glad to see we've come to an agreement."

The two women stared at each other, but Emma was the first to speak, scratching her head as she did so. "So…I guess we pick up where we left off?"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "I think you may have had enough fireballs for one day Miss Swan. Let us try a slightly different approach."

The blonde nodded and followed the brunette over to the railing, where the Mayor magicked over a couple of crates for them to sit on. They sat facing each other, and Hook, satisfied with his work, turned back to focus on sailing.

* * *

"You have no concept of balance Miss Swan. One minute you refuse to use your abilities – which was what you were doing with me all morning," she held up a hand, silencing the protests she could see forming on the other woman's lips. "Don't deny it, I _felt_ you skimming the top when we faced Rumpel." Emma closed her mouth. "Then, out of nowhere, you go running around like an elephant in a china shop, letting every magical being from here to Wonderland know exactly where we are."

"You can tell when someone else uses magic?"

"Well dear, even Carole King would have noticed today."

"Who the hell is – "

"I Feel the Earth…oh never mind," Regina shook her head.

Emma stared at Regina until the reference dawned on her and then burst out laughing, slapping her leg. The former Queen glared, a slight blush rising up her chest. She despised being made fun of.

"That was pretty good, a little obscure perhaps, but you're catching on," she reached her fist up for a playful punch, and stopped, dropping her arm as she thought better of it. Manoeuvring Regina into a mood this good was a rarity.

"Why thank you Miss Swan, but I neither want nor need your praise," the brunette snapped, her usual waspish quality a little lacking, in the wake of her embarrassment.

Emma couldn't help the amusement on her face. She knew the Queen hated pop culture references. Comic books were fine, she had screened enough for Henry in her time to recognize most, if not all Marvel and DC characters. However, when it came to anything else, the Mayor had spent too much time learning politics and how to ensure a slow, dull, bureaucratic process and not enough time watching TV.

"Miss Swan," the other woman growled.

"Emma," the Sheriff replied.

"What?"

"I said _Emma_. Stop calling me Miss Swan."

Regina arched an eyebrow at that.

"Oh don't give me that look, I let you bounce me around the deck for over five hours today, the least you can do is call me by my first name!" Emma lobbed.

"And you just punched me in the jaw, so frankly I think I should be able to call you whatever I damn well please," Regina snarked back.

Hook groaned and thumped his head on the ship's wheel. Both women spun around and glared at him as he smirked in their direction. "What?" he said simply, shrugging his shoulders, "there was a pull on the rudder." They both narrowed their eyes dangerously before turning back to face each other, their previous argument forgotten.

Regina held up her hand and began drawing a small pool of energy. Her magic felt strange, almost tainted. No, tainted wasn't the right word – it felt _softer_ than usual. She shook her head and focussed on something recent and raw, Henry being plucked out from underneath all of their noses. She felt the magic return to something more familiar, and Emma watched as the brunette's eyes flashed a familiar violet.

"Now do exactly as you did before, but remember you're defending yourself against New Zealand, not China this time."

"Good Earth based reference there Madam Mayor, I had no idea your geography was so good." Emma quipped.

"Please try to concentrate Sheriff," Regina countered in a clipped tone.

Emma clamped her mouth shut and focussed as Regina began pressing her magic outwards. It was slow, but Emma felt the mounting pressure beginning to push her crate back. She pressed out towards Regina and behind her simultaneously, locking her position and preventing the attack against her.

"You need to be able to sense the level of magic coming towards you and compensate accordingly. You overcompensated astoundingly before, which any idiot can manage, but the art of magic is subtlety," Regina noted, "unless, of course, your aim is to terrify the villagers," she added as an afterthought.

Emma blanched as she imagined Regina flying around on a broomstick, raining down fireballs on the unsuspected populace in some twisted Wicked Witch of the West fantasy. She shuddered at the thought of burning munchkins with familiar Storybrooke faces and felt her crate slide back.

"Concentrate Miss Swan!" the brunette snapped.

"Sorry," she mumbled in apology before regaining the ground she had lost.

She watched the brunette intently and saw her eyes darken slightly before the pressure in front of her increased tenfold. She solidified her defence, losing only a few inches this time and the former Queen found herself nodding in approval.

"Better."

The Sheriff nodded. Over the next two hours, they ran through the same exercise until Regina was satisfied Emma wasn't going to get herself killed on the first front.

They took a short break, the blonde standing up and stretching her arms above her head, popping her neck from side to side as Regina looked out over the horizon at the looming island getting ever closer. Emma plopped down next to the brunette's crate, content to sit on the deck so she could stretch her legs out in front of her.

"So what do we do about the other stuff?" Emma asked.

"Could you be a bit more specific Miss Swan? I'm not a mind reader, despite what Henry might have you believe."

Both women felt themselves tense at the offhand comment. Emma shook it off before they got off track. "I mean what happened earlier, with both of our magic" she stated.

Regina looked down at her hands then, turning them over as if they would provide some kind of answer.

"I drew on some of your magic by chance, that is all."

"But I drew on some of yours as well."

"Yes Miss Swan, I was aware; hence the need for the little lesson in subtlety. I wouldn't be surprised if you pulled latent good magic out of the sea itself."

"No not with Rumpel, I mean before. When you did."

Regina stared at her then.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was…holding your wrist. You took magic from me, but I was getting angry and when you pulled, it was like a…a…connection of some kind. I pulled some from you as well…and then I punched you in the face."

"Emotion has nothing to do with this Miss Swan, I can assure you I was angry at being manhandled, and you are simply a brute. We've been in that position before have we not?"

"Well then, what was it?"

"Nothing I'm familiar with dear, and something we're better off forgetting. Now is not the time for experiments."

"But you can do light magic?"

Regina sighed then and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's not that simple. Our magic isn't really light or dark Miss Swan. It is a gradient which reacts to our emotions. It feels different yes, but simply the way that love and hate feel different. For arguments sake, I can use dark magic for good purposes, just as you could use so called light magic for bad. Overuse of one can influence us I suppose – if you use anger all the time, you are, by logic, angry all the time."

"A bit like good and bad I suppose," the blonde responded thoughtfully.

Regina looked at her quizzically. "Explain."

"Well you can't really define good and bad can you? Both sides believe what they're doing is right. I attack you, I believe I am fighting for the good of my family – you attack me, you believe your fighting for the good of yours. Same principle."

"Yes I suppose that's one way to look at it."

"So they key is to find the middle ground, then you have control."

Regina stared at the blonde, floored by the argument just put to her. She had never thought of magic in this manner before. It had always been about gaining as much power as possible. She had more anger, more rage than any other emotion imaginable. Logic would serve that she would use it. It was certainly easier than love. But what if she found a way to harness both? Good and bad, light and dark, love and hate – what if they were placed together in perfect harmony? What would come then? Would they simply cancel each other out? Or would they become something more?

She shook her head and laughed then.

"That's the problem Miss Swan, no human being has ever existed with that kind of magic. No human being is capable of that kind of emotional parity. We will always favour one over the other. I will always favour anger, because that is who I am. That is the choice I made a long time ago. You're the Saviour, the child of light. Your feel more comfortable with love than I do, but that doesn't mean you can't use anger like you did yesterday. Anger is power, but it's also harder to control. We can get carried away with our anger, but don't make the mistake of thinking that we can't get carried away with our love also. Each has its dangers. The best advice I can give you is to control your emotions," the older woman sighed then, and for the first time in the two years she had known Regina, she saw the decades she had lived on her face, "don't let them run away with you. One day you may wake up and realize you lost everything you thought you were fighting for."

Emma didn't stop to think before she reached up and placed a hand over Regina's, which was resting on the edge of the crate. The former Queen's head snapped up and stared directly into Emma's eyes, but the Sheriff simply shrugged before turning her head and staring out at Neverland.

Regina sat rigidly, not knowing what to do. She would have preferred to have had the Sheriff pinned up against the wall in their quarters than simply holding her hand, as disgusting as the thought may be.

This was _intimate. _

She was well and truly out of her depth.

She felt her breathing pick up and her heart rate increase.

It was happening again.

This wasn't allowed to happen.

She made to pull her hand away, but her companion felt the slight tug and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

What happened next made Regina sick to her stomach.

She turned her hand over and gripped the Sheriff's.

She held on for dear life.

And damn Emma-bloody-Swan…

…she held on back.


End file.
